Changes,Changes.
by felaskydancer
Summary: Every one at Hogwats has changed! and now Hermione is totally in love with...(no! Not ron!) Please, Please,Please, Please,Please, Please,Please, Please,Please, Please, READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. The *NEW* Hermione

Hermine Granger stared into the mirror with awe. Once again she felt her two front teeth, and chomped down on them. She marveled at how strait and perfect they lined up. She turned around slowly watching in the mirror pausing to see how her newly grown breasts had filled the shirt she was wearing. "To bad these are muggle cloths, I look good in them." she said to herself. Then for the forth time she picked up her ivory brush and ran it through her new wavy hair. No longer did she have a bushy unkept "nest" for hair. She put down the brush and turned around again slowly in the mirror. She liked the new her, she really liked the new her. "Hermine? Are you still awake?" Her mom called from down stairs, "It's almost 11:45! You need to wake early tomorrow!" Hermine ran and leaped into bed "Yikes! 11:45!" She thought"I NEVER stay up this late and I wasn't even studying! What has gotten into me?" She lay in bed staring at the Ceiling. Crookshanks mewed and hoped onto the bed. She wondered what Harry would think of her new "look." And She dreamed of what Ron would think about her. Ron. That name seemed to stick out as she spoke. Snapping back into reality she thought "Well they better like it," she sighed, "because it took me all summer to get this way!" Yet Some how She knew, She wasn't the only one that had changed. Tomorrow She would climb aboared The Scarlet steem engiene and go back to start her fifth year, tomorrow she was finnally going back to Hogwarts School of witch Craft and Wizardry. 


	2. Old Friends Change too!

"Hermine! is that you??? Wow!" called an all to familiar voice She turned around to see a tall, red-headed boy, no- man. Next to him was a slightly taller, dark haired man. "Ron?? Harry??" She blushed slightly as she said the name Ron. "Yeah! Look at you!" cried Harry "huh? oh yes, well, just a little blush here and there." She stammered "But look at you! " She stoped to examine The new Harry, his glasses were no lnger round but, rectangular, His hair was...for the first time neat, and he almost apeared to have mucles! "Um, Er, I've been doing a little Tie Bo," Harry Faultered. "Ti Wha?" Harry and Hermione laghed. "Ron is so cute!" thought Hermine She stoped to examine him; his freackles seemed to have disapeered and he to seemed muscular, some how he seemed...more mature looking, and he wasn't the only one. "You have everything you need sweetie?" Mrs. Granger asked "Yes mother." "Have a good time and learn lots." Laughed Mr. Granger " Yes Father" "Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Cried Mr. Weasley from the direction of Gringots. "Aurther!" Mrs. Weasly's voice scolded. "uh oh, better get your parents out of here before dad comes!" muttered Ron "Oh dear, theres that strange man, Mr. Weasly, we better leave" Mrs. Granger wispered. "By sweety!" "we'll see you befor you know it!" said Mr. Granger They both kissed Hermione and then hurried off. "Darn, we didn't get to chat." Mr. Weasly Sighed "Aurther! You leave those poor muggles alone! Now, you kids ready to go?" "Yes mum." grunted Ron "O.K. Well we'll meet you by the train station then? Now be good!" "Were are fred and George?" ASked Hermione "They um...welll see mum kida found," Ginny's voice from behind startled all of them. "More Weasly's Wizard Weezes stuff, so they couldn't come." she glanced at Harry and blushed The foursome set off to settle thier shopping needs. ____________ 


	3. Every bodys Changed! Even...

When they reeched platform 9 and 3/4, there were a great deel of students all bustling about, and chatting happily. Some how every one seemed different. Lavender brown greeted them from afar, and Parvati and her sister giggled as ran past Ron and Harry, even Neville Longbottom had seemed to have lost hos boyish look. Hermione scanned the crowed "Cho Chang...Colin Creevey...Denis Creevey..." She mouthed to herself "Seamus Finigan...Dean Thomas, wow! every body looks so different!" She wispered to herself "Except," She laughed as she saw Vincent Crab and Greggoery Goyle, whom had (if possible) gotten even bigger, fatter and dumber looking. They seemed to be standing alone one looking down and one glancing from side to side "hmm," Hermione wondered, when she was shaken by Ron's voice "c'mon! Their bording now!" The crowd seemed to have noticed to and began shifting, a bunch of 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' were heard. "well goodbye mum," said Ron "Now I want you to be good and..." Mrs. Weasly went off but Hermione wasn't listening, she was again scanning the crowed "yuck, Pansey!" She blurted out as a bunch of Slytherins walked by, Then for the seconed time she saw Crab and Goyle in the crowed, but this time they had some one with them, who by the way looked very anoyed. He was Blond, tall and a little bit muscular, Their hair was parted in the middle and they had the most lovely blue eyes. He slowely turned and when thier eyes met he flirtatiously smiled she did the same, then she bit her lip. "Now who could have been this hot that i missed last year?" She thought, His blue eyes flickered. Then the thought hit her with shock and discusted all at the same time, Her face puckered like she just licked a lemon, as she cried "MALFOY!?!?!!" "Granger!!!" He squinted and spoke with a suspiciose voice She turned around so fast she almost lost her balance and nocked over Mrs. Weasly. "O.K. then We'll see you kids later" "By Mum, Bye Dad" Said Ron. 


End file.
